degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Clair+eli/eclare part 5
like i said i'm not going to upload as many eclare stories but i wanted to write a story:) haha so here you go. Clare's POV: The rest of the weekend i locked myself in the closet and cried and cried all the time. Alli kept on calling and i didn't want to talk so i just turned off my phone. When i got back to school i saw Eli. "ELI!'' I kept on yelling out his name and running after him. "Clare just leave me alone!" he kept on walking away from me. "Eli please let me explain what happened!" "No Clare! i know what happened okay. You don't need to explain. I get ii. You where just using me to get K.C, but Clare i thought you were different then these other girls. bye Clare." "No Eli its nothing like that!" but he ignored me and just kept on walking. I wanted to brake down crying right then and there. I wrapped my arms around myself and then walked to my locker. Alli was there. "Okay Clare give me all the deats!" i walked over to Alli and hugged her. i started to break down crying. I knew what her face looked like. Se had no idea what happened. She just hugged me and said it was okay. i let go of Alli. i wiped a tear away from my face. "Okay tell me what happened did he dump you or something?" "Well you know how he was coming over to my house to meet my parents? well they both got drunk so i walked over to his house to tell him not to come over and then i saw K.C and he saw me. and then he kept saying that he still loved me and stuff but then he comes to me and kisses me and i push him away but there was Eli standing there watching the whole thing. I walked away from K.c and tried running to Eli but he kept on saying: 'Leave me alone.'" i started to cry and Alli had her:'' 'oh thats so sad! but i'm here so i'll give you a hug''' face on, and she did give me hug. I felt worst right now then when K.C broke up with me. Alli wrapped her arm around me my arm as a hug and started to walk. We saw K.C and he saw me crying. i tried to ignore him but he ran over to me. "Clare whats the matter?" "K.C leave her alone." "No. Clare tell me what happened." "No-" i interrupted Alli. "K.C your my problem! okay ever since you got Jenna pregnant and broke up you want me back! you've been saying that you still love me but i really don't believe that! and if you really do love me, you'd be happy for me that i like- wait no that i love Eli and not you! He was a better boyfriend then you and know he doesn't even want to hear my voice! and its all your fault! So K.C just leave me alone! don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me! okay? i got over you and you didn't so just leave me alone and let me live my life!" i walked away and i knew that Alli and K.C were mouth dropped, but i didn't care i just wanted Eli back. I knew that Alli was mouth dropped not because i told K.C off but that i said i loved Eli. i did love him but he didn't love me well not anymore. Alli ran up to me and stopped me. "Where did THAT come from?" "Look Alli i'm so mad at K.C! First he brakes up with me and also while we were together he cheated on me with Jenna. And now i'm- well was- with Eli he wants me back but i want to be with Eli." "Clare did you mean what you said back there?" "I meant EVERYTHING!" "Even about Eli?" "...Alli i know i've been dating him for a bit but i know what love feels like and that's what i feel with him. Every time he says my name i blush like crazy and when he kisses me i blush which makes me even more red then i could think and when he broke up with me i locked my self in my room and then i turned off my phone. Dude Alli i want him back so badly." i hugged Alli and cried like crazy. Eli POV: I saw Clare all through the day. I heard What she said to Alli and K.C. I do want her back but i think its better if she and i don't get together. She's better off with that K.C kid. In english it was torture to see Clare all red from all her crying. She didn't even look at me, but i looked at her the whole time. Clare was writing something down. I couldn't see what it was. I kept on playing in my head what Clare had said to K.C and Alli. She said she loved me. When i first heard that i wanted to run up to her and hug her and say that i love her too but i couldn't. School was finally over and i walked out of the class room and Clare was right behind me. I saw adam walking. "Hey Adam!" he stopped and turned around to see who was calling him. He notices me that was calling his name and he waves and stops walking and waiting for me. I caught up to him. "Hey Eli whats up?" "Adam i need your help." "Yeah sure anything." "Okay well you know how you WERE Gracie?" Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah why? Want to make fun of you?" "Adam really i need your help with Clare." Adam knew what happened. I had told him Before. But i didn't tell him about Clare saying i love you and i didn't tell him that i want her back so badly but its not right for us. "Yeah okay well go on ask." "Well okay adam when i told you about us breaking up i left out some some thing out." "And just go on." "Well today i was waking to my class when i saw Clare and her friend Alli, well Clare had been crying and then K.C sees her like that and he goes up to her and asks whats wrong and she tells him off. And she walks away but when she was telling him off she had said she loved me. I love her too but like i think it would be better if we didn't get back together." "Why do you say that?" "Because i have a past that i didn't tell her about i haven't told anyone about." "Well you can tell me i'm your bud and also if you tell me i can tell you how Clare will react." "Fine well before i came to Degrassi i had a girlfriend. and well i was driving and we were also fighting. I lost control and well we got into a car accident and she died but i didn't. I have always felt guilty about that and i blame myself for her death. And my hearse, thats why i have one." Adam had his mouth down a little bit. "Wow Eli i didn't know that. But why would you think its better that she did't know this and not get back together with her?" "Well i love her too much to hurt her." "Well your already hurting her." "Yeah and i can't stand to look at her when she's crying. But its for the best her. I should have never kissed her. I mean i'll regret it but its for the best." it was silent between Adam and i for a while. "Eli you... Oh my god!" some one behind us yelled. I knew this voice. I turned around and there was Clare behind us. "What are you talking about?" "I heard all of it Eli! Look i don't care about your girlfriend okay you left me heart broken! when K.C broke up with me i didn't cry that much but you mean way more to me then K.C! Okay?" "But Clare it-" "No just think Eli i have a say in this too so you don't choose for both of us! I love you Eli your the best thing that happened to me. But i guess i'm not." Alli grabbed her arm and they started to walk. I wanted to kick something so badly. Clare meant everything to me. She meant the world to me. But no i messed up everything with her. But maybe it would be the best to not get back together. Category:Blog posts